


It Finished With A Bang

by Fabwords



Series: It Started over Tattoos [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has found his perfect mate, and then he met another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Finished With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys. Written for entertaining purposes only

Tommy wakes to the aroma of coffee and in the arms of the beautiful redhead. “Morning sleepy head.” Gerard smiled sleepily and hugged Tommy in closer.

“Ummmm, you put coffee on.” Gee murmered.

“No, I thought you did.”

“Oh, well, wait, Shit!” Suddenly Gee was up and out of bed heading to the kitchen.

Tommy was puzzled but not concerned, thinking it was probably the infamous little brother Mike. After a few minutes, Tommy got up and grabbed a quick shower, thinking he would let the brothers sort themselves. Wearing a white towel around his hips, Tommy made his way out to the Kitchen, relieved not to hear raised voices; he really didn’t want to be the reason for Gee to be fighting with his brother.

 

Although Tommy had never met Mike, he was pretty sure this guy wasn’t him, firstly this guy had his hands in Gee’s hair was kissing him in a very un-brotherly way. Secondly, the guy was Frank.

“What the fuck!” Tommy gasped, turning on his heals when the two men broke apart to look at him.

“Tommy, wait.” Gerard called. “It’s not what you think, please let me explain.” Gerard pressed his forehead against the closed bedroom door, “Tommy please let me in.”

He almost tumbled into the room as Tommy flung the door open. “It’s OK Gerard, you don’t owe me an explanation.” Tommy said coldly, “I can see you’ve busy, so I’ll be off, I don’t want to get in your way.” Tommy looked pointedly at Frank.

 

“Oh my god it’s you!” Frank gasped when he finally caught sight of him.

“Wait, you know each other?” Gee asks.

“It’s Tommy from the band.” Frank explains to Gee,

“Oh he’s the one you hooked up with last week.” Gee states, like they’ve just met at Laundromat not in the kitchen snogging the guy he just spent an amazing night with.

“Well I’ve leave you to your comparisons then.” Tommy huffed.

“Awww it’s not like that baby, I don’t kiss and tell.” Frank drawled. “Well not the details anyway.” He may have said more but Tommy was already out the door, trying to stop the tears, after all he had no idea why he was even upset, he just scored with two hot guys in two weeks, it was the best he had done in a long time, but them both knowing each other, obviously sleeping together, had they planned it, was it some sort of sick game for them? All Tommy knew that this situation was well beyond his comfort zone.

 

**********

Tommy has just finished his set when he sees a famillar face at the bar, Frank. Fuck it Tommy thought, I will just drink at home, so he grabs his coat and heads off.

He has just reached the back of the hotel when feels a hand on his sholder.

“What do you want?” Tommy snaps, not looking around.

“Gee thinks youre avoiding him.” Frank’s voice is calm deep and much to Tommy’s dismay, sexy as hell.

“I've been busy.”

“Bullshit!”

Sighing, “Ok so maybe I just need some space.” Tommy turned to look at Frank.

“Really after one date you need space?”

“No,” Tommy snapped. “After the two of you played fuck tag team with me, I need space. What is it with you guys, why can't you just find someone else to play with, someone that's happy to be used!”

“Shit Tommy, we weren't using you,” Frank whispered tenderly, melting the anger and bring Tommy alarmingly close to tears. “Gee just really wanted to be with you.”

“Well that's just great, but it's you he loves!”

Frank dropped his gaze. “Fuck Tommy I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't realise you had feelings for him."

“I don't, I mean, I could, I like him, but we've only hooked up the one time". Tommy felt ridiculous now, he had no claim on gee, how could he?

"Humph sometimes that's all it takes," Frank offers helpfully "I fell for him the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Do you love him?" Tommy felt stupid asking, but he had to know.

"Yeah man I really do."

“But you both slept with me.”

“Yeah, well we have a open relationship I guess.” Frank shrugged. “It works for us, we always come back to each other, always.”

Tommy felt those words cut him deeply. Sighing Tommy turned back to his car, "Well that's that then I guess." Tommy had to get away before the hurt and jealousy completely undone him. He had no right to be hurt, he wasn't even sure which man he was jealous of.

Tommy hadn't realized just how strong Frank was until he found himself flung against the car and held there, Franks face stern and inches from his own.

"Hey" Tommy called indignantly, "What the fuck Frank..."

"Shut up and listen to me" Frank warned, he didn't say anything for a while, neither did Tommy, he couldn't with Franks tongue buried deep in his mouth, fists tangled in Tommy's blond hair.

Pulling back just a little, Frank kept his body pressed firmly against Tommy’s trapping him against the wall.

"Tommy please give us a chance," Frank pleaded into Tommy's neck, "Gee really likes you,"

"Then why is it you here"

"Because I know you will be good to him, good for me," Frank shrugged, "And I guess I kind of like you too." Smiling his brilliant smile, Frank took a step back allowing Tommy space, to his relief he didn't take the opportunity to run. “We both want you, want to date you.”

"Well since you put it that way" Tommy replied, whatever he was going to say next was lost in his surprise as Frank grabbed his wrist, leading him to his own car, before Tommy could say 'Fuck me' they were pulling up at Gee’s house and Tommy was being dragged again, this time by the tall red head.

Tommy was pinned against another wall, this time it was Gerald's lean body pressed against him, he kisses differently than Frank, Tommy's brain processed the situation he found himself in, but then he saw Frank over Gees shoulder, saw his eyes dark with lust, want and need and all coherent thought left him.

Panting Tommy gently broke the kiss, looking shyly at Gee and Frank. "So have you guys done this before?"

Frank was the one to answer. "A couple of times, but we're not like in a commune or anything, just random party hook ups." Stepping up close to the two of them, Frank placed a comforting and possessive hand on Gees arm and the small of Tommy's back. "This is different Tommy; this is a start of something."

"You don't have to worry Tommy, we won't do anything unless you're OK with it." Gee said, his hands gently holding Tommy’s face so he could kiss him again.

Frank took over then, grabbing a hand of each he led them to the bedroom. "You two are so fucking beautiful, want to see all that skin, come on Gerard make Tommy ours."

Tommy was so far over his head it was actually a relieve to have Frank take charge. The two fell to the bed naked and clinging to each other. Gerard pressed Tommy on to his back leaning in to ravish his mouth with his own, keeping their bodies apart affording Frank a clear view of both their bodies.

Running his hands all over Tommy's chest and stomach, Gee started to slow the kiss down. "Look how desperate he his Frank." Gee kept his eyes on Tommy. "I want to suck him until he comes."

"I know you do Gee," Frank said kindly. "You are such a lovely suck slut, do you want that Tommy?"

"Yes" Tommy breathed. "Please, fuck, yes."

Gee moved his mouth to Tommy's nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it deeply while he softly caressed the other with the tips of his fingers. Tommy wrapped his arms around him, pulling Gee closer and closer as he arched up into the duel sensations, the sharp pain of teeth and light feathery touch.

Gee moved his mouth to the other side, holding his palm firmly over the erect and wet spot he just created. Tommy’s hands slipped up to Gerard’s shoulders gently urging that mouth to move to his hard aching cock. “Gee, please.” He begged.

“Be patient Tommy my love.” Frank ordered. “Gerard is well worth waiting for.” Tommy looked over to Frank and gasped at the site of him now naked and jacking himself lightly. Their eyes locked, and Tommy felt himself relax, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to come too soon, he wanted this to last, but the moment Gerard’s lips slipped over his cock, his tongue lapping at his leaking slit. His head thrown back Tommy moaned loudly. Fingers wrapped tightly in the red hair, looking down at the gorgeous sight of Gerard swallowing him down, Tommy’s eyes found Frank again and he was filled with a urgency to hold both his men. “Frank, please, come here.” Tommy beckoned.

Frank was on the bed and crowding into Tommy’s side, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. The suddenness and heat from the kiss pushed Tommy over the edge and he came hard down Gerard’s throat.

Gerard pulled off and licked at the tip of Tommy’s cock, not wanting to waste a drop of his lovers liquid. Crawling up Tommy’s body Gerard planted little kisses over Frank’s face, neck and lips where they met with Tommy’s. Frank pulled away with quick little kisses, encouraging Gerard to slip his tongue into Tommy’s mouth so he could taste himself, before taking Gerard into his own deep fierce kiss.

Tommy smiled up at the two men as they kissed above him, both pressed up against his sides, their erections pressing into his hips. Tommy reached down with both hands, gripping a cock in each hand, running his thumbs through the pre-cum, smearing it over the cocks and jacking them both with long smooth strokes. With Gerard’s hand on his stomach and Franks on his chest, their hot heavy cocks sliding through his fingers, Tommy felt a connection between the three of them, warmer than the post coital afterglow.

*************

Tommy woke during the night to the sight of Frank fucking into Gerard slow and lazy, Gerard’s head turned and looking at Tommy with a small smile as he reached out to pull Tommy into a gentle kiss. He wasn’t worried about being left out, the kiss held plenty of promise, as did the burning hot look coming from Frank. This was going to be a long glorious night.

*************  
All three were woken in the morning by a quick knock followed by a sudden dipping of the bed as another body joined them. “Gerard where are the Lucky Charms.”

“M’sleeping” Gee mumbled.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Frank remarked.

“Oh hey Frankie, good to see you back man.”

“Hi Mikeway, how was the tour?” Frank asked.

“Fucking awesome, you should have seen..”

“Shut up and go away.” Gerard cut in.

“Come make me breakfast” Mikey whined.

“Be quite, you’ll wake Tommy up.”

“Too late.” Tommy grumbled.

Frank smiled at Mike’s quizetive look at the talking lump under the covers between his brother and Frank. “This is Tommy,” Frank offered pulling the sheet down enough to reveal Tommy’s face.

“Oh you’re the guy from Gee’s work that plays in the band.” Mikey noted.

“Um, yep, you must be the annoying little brother.” Tommy said with a smile.

“Yep.” Mikey shrugged. “So you will be around here a bit then.”

“Definitely” both Frank and Gee answered, as they each threw an arm around Tommy and snuggled up against him.

“Now fuck off Mikey.” Gerard suggested mildly. “We’ll be up in a few.”


End file.
